


Mutual Benefits

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Developing Relationship, Empathic Bond, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett and Link have always shared a special bond. However, after a particularly magical date, their connection is taken to a new level.





	Mutual Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2018  
> Day 10 prompt: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

”I had a really nice time tonight, Rhett. Can we just _not_ end it by having an argument? About magic, of all things?”  


“I’m not trying to have an argument either, brother. I just. We aren’t going to come to a conclusion on this. We aren’t magicians, we don’t know how it all works.”  


“But we _know_ magicians, and while they don’t tell us how it works exactly, they don’t claim to be honest to goodness wizards! It’s tricks, slight of hand and... what’s it called? Misdirection. Planted audience members that are in on it.”  


“You were an audience participant, Link. Were you ‘in on’ anything?”  


“If I was, I’d be sworn to secrecy.” Link offered a playful wink, not taking his eyes off the road. Letting Rhett know that although they disagreed, and the conversation had gotten a little heated, he wasn’t really mad. “Magicians’ Code or some bull crap.”  


Rhett watched the headlights of other cars flashing across Link’s face. He really was beautiful, even when being stubborn and closed minded.  


“Where’s your sense of wonder, man?”  


Link sighed as he pulled into Rhett’s driveway.  


“You’re gonna miss opportunities to experience magic in the world, if you close yourself off like this. I was talking to one of the magicians after the show...”  


Link rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help it.  


“...and he told me that the first time he knew he had magical abilities was after seeing a magic show. As an audience member. And he was really feelin’ it, open to it, y’know? And it just kinda... flowed into him.” He took a breath. “Look, I can see you don’t believe me, but I don't think you should close the door to the possibility. Leave some room in that rigid mind of yours for magic.”  


“I think you’re open enough for the both of us, honey. And it’s downright adorable.”  


Rhett could feel himself blushing. It was going to take time for him to get used to Link saying cute stuff to him. About him. He went to grab his phone from the center console at the same time that Link reached to hand it to him. They both flinched hard as a strong static shock jolted through their hands as they touched.  


“Sorry,” they uttered in unison. And then simultaneously chuckled at the synchronicity of the apologies, and the shared need to apologize at all, for something as outside their control as static.  


Rhett’s head was buzzing. He was getting used to being nervous around Link. Sure, they’d known each other forever. But once they’d started going on actual dates, it felt different. And at the moment, disorienting, he felt light-headed, and he... He just really wanted to kiss him before he left the car. _No, wait. Link’s not getting out of the car. I am._ Rhett shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Then he felt his own lips start to move as he heard Link’s voice speak with concern.  


“Are you okay?”  


“I’m fine.” Rhett assured him. And he was. He really was. It was just that.... He really wanted to kiss him. Hard. And rake his fingers through that sexy beard of his... “What?!” Rhett whispered harshly under his breath.  


Rhett felt like he was losing it. And he could see the worry creeping across Link’s clean shaven face. He decided he could pull himself together long enough to exit the car, and get safely inside his own home, if he was going to have a mental breakdown tonight.  


“I promise, Link. I’m fine.”  


“Okay, okay,” Link said, not seeming entirely convinced. “Um, call me later? I mean, if you wanna.”  


“Yeah, man. ‘course.” Rhett gave Link what he hoped would pass for a reassuring smile, hopped out of the car, and got behind the door to his house as quickly as possible. “What in the world?” he sighed to himself. “Get it together, man.”  


He made some tea, hoping it would calm his nerves. He started scrolling through Netflix, looking for a documentary or something to relax with.  


After a few minutes, the tea was really starting to have an effect. He was feeling suuuuper relaxed. His entire body was warm. And his muscles were feeling loose. He was overcome with the sensation of being massaged. Which was strange, but not unpleasant. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his sofa, he spread his arms out and draped them across the back of the sofa cushions on either side of him. Tilting his head back to look at the stars.... Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again, this time clearly seeing the ceiling. But for a second, he really could have sworn he was outdoors looking at the night sky. The sensations of heat and wetness were starting to make him feel feverish, too.  


He got up and began pacing. Should he lie down? Should he call Link? After a few minutes of deliberating, he decided to go lie on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore how disconcerting it was to feel like he was floating in a bubbling vat of broth or something when he was completely dry in his clothes on his bed. He closed his eyes, but couldn’t escape the perception of a light, and alternating colors behind his eyelids.  


Just when he was thinking things couldn’t get trippier, the sensations stopped. He didn’t feel warm or wet, just relaxed. He sat upright in bed, and sniffed the air. It smelled, inexplicably yet unmistakably, like popcorn. _A stroke was when you smelled toast, right?_ he wondered to himself. _What the hell does smelling popcorn mean?_ Meanwhile, his mouth seems to flood with the taste of cheap beer. It happened so suddenly, he thought he might choke on it. But when Rhett opened his mouth, nothing but air spilled out. Had someone slipped some kind of hallucinogenic into his food or drink while they were out?  


He decided to call Link. Someone should know if he was about to have the popcorn and cheap beer equivalent of a stroke. And if he was drugged at the magic show, maybe Link was feeling off, too.  


The phone only rang once before Link picked up.  


“Miss me already?”  


Rhett took a breath. Okay, Link didn’t sound panicky. He sounded calm, and pretty smooth, too. Surely there was time for a little cute, before he broke it to Link that he was going insane. _I do miss you, it’s_ literally _driving me crazy._  


“Of course I’m missing you, especially since I’m an idiot and didn’t think to kiss you when you dropped me off.”  


“I’ll get you next time. Now, I gotta tell you, it’s cute as hell that you called to tell me that you wished you’d kissed me, but is that the only reason you’re calling?”  


Rhett hadn’t been feeling the least bit frisky when he first called. He was the polar opposite of horny. But now that he was talking to Link, he was feeling pretty turned on. And it was enough to give him emotional whiplash. He felt the blood rushing to his cock, but he reached down to confirm what he already knew: he wasn’t actually hard. But, if he wasn’t hard, how was it that he could feel the tip pressing up against the waistband of his sweatpants. Rhett’s blood started to race with panic, because he wasn’t wearing sweats. He was still wearing the dress pants he’d worn on their date.  


He heard Link crunching something into the speaker of the phone. And Rhett tasted something buttery and salty. Rhett’s stomach fell, as a wild thought started to flicker in his mind.  


Rhett swallowed nervously. “What are you doing right now?”  


“I know, I know... it’s bad podcast etiquette, bad phone etiquette, and all that. Eating and drinking into the mic. Nobody wants to hear chewing. Especially, the way that I...”  


“No, not that. I mean, what exactly are you eating and drinking right now?”  


“Just popcorn, and having a beer. Why?”  


_No. Freaking. Way._  


“What were you doing before that?”  


“What’s with the twenty questions, Rhett?”  


“Just humor me, man. What were you doing when you first got home, before the popcorn and beer?”  


“You’re kinda creepin’ me out, brother.”  


“Link, please.”  


“I was in the hot tub for a bit...”  


_Of course!_ Rhett thought, relieved. As if that actually explained anything. But if he could smell Link’s popcorn, and taste the beer he was drinking, it made sense that he’d felt hot bubbling water when Link was in the hot tub. And the color changing light beneath the water. It had been like biting into a grape when you thought it was an olive. Even if you like grapes more than you like olives, with the wrong context for your senses - even pleasant things, like grapes and hot tubs, can be waking nightmares.  


He didn’t understand it, but he was open minded enough to feel more comfortable with what little explanation he had. He didn’t think that there was any chance in hell Link was going to believe him. But didn’t Link have a right to know? If Rhett was going to be hitching a ride on Link’s sensory experiences? A couple other details fell into place for Rhett: the desire to stroke his beard, and to kiss... himself? And the lusty feeling that washed over him when he had first called Link. Rhett wasn’t just along for the ride as a passenger, he was experiencing what was happening to Link as if he were Link. Boners and all, apparently.  


He definitely had to tell him.  


“Link, I know how this is gonna sound, but you really gotta believe me, man.”  


“Did I mention that you’re creeping me out?”  


Rhett ran down his experience of Link’s experiences since they’d been at their respective homes.  


“You’re telling me that you know exactly what I’m tasting, smelling... feeling?” 

Rhett could tell he didn’t believe him. That he was thinking that he’d gotten caught up in the magic show they’d been at earlier. Or maybe that Rhett was playing a joke, after the debate they’d had in the car.  


“Why can’t I piggyback on your sensations?”  


_Because you don’t believe in magic,_ Rhett thought.  


“I don’t know,” Rhett said. “And you don’t have to believe me, but I just wanted to let you know. Y’know, in case you were gonna do anything... personal... Just know, that I’m gonna know?”  


“Personal, huh? Maybe I don’t mind you knowing. Maybe I want you to know. If you can feel what I feel, can you feel this?”  


Rhett inhaled sharply as he felt Link begin to lightly stroke himself. If Link thought this was a game, he wanted to play. Rhett had mixed feeling about it. He felt like a sensory parasite. They’d always been in synch, but this additional layer of synchronization? It was a lot. But, fuck, it felt good. _Screw it,_ Rhett thought. He’d disclosed to Link all the information he had. If this was what Link wanted to do with it, Rhett decided to enjoy it.  


Link’s strokes were slow and firm. He was getting harder under his own touch. Rhett laid back on his bed, sprawling out like a puppy having its belly rubbed. He groaned and the sensation of Link’s grip on his length.  


“That sounds real good, baby.” Link was treating this like some convoluted version of phone sex. Maybe it was, for all Rhett understood it.  


“Gosh, it feels good.”  


“What do you like, Rhett? If you can feel me, I want you to feel real good.”  


Link asking him that was enough to give him a hard-on of his own. But something about his connection to Link’s senses made that seem unimportant right now.  


“I... I don’t think it works like that. I’m experiencing stuff as you are experiencing it yourself. So, um, it’s gonna feel better if you just do what you like. The better you feel, the better I feel. What you’re doing now is good.” That was an understatement. “Please, don’t stop.”  


Rhett heard a clicking sound of a cap, and he breathed in along with Link. He could smell the faint scent of... peanut butter?  


It smelled artificially of peanut butter. Not like how peanut butter actually smelled, but how some smell-scientist thought it did. For whatever product they were trying to get to smell like peanut butter, for whatever reason.  


Rhett startled as he felt the cool liquid drizzle onto Link’s cock. _Of course, he has peanut butter flavored lube,_ Rhett smiled, but then his mouth went slack with pleasure. The slickness being massaged into it by Link’s strong hands. One of Link’s hands drifted lower, to grip the base, and then to massage his balls. The first hand never ceased it's firm, slow strokes.  


Rhett felt Link apply, more lube to his fingers. He was generous with the stuff. One way or another, Rhett figured that was good information to have. For future reference. Rhett was virtually holding his breath as he felt Link's finger slide down until he was lightly pressing against his entrance. Just applying pressure there made Link's stomach tighten. Rhett found himself bringing his hand to his own belly in response to the phantom sensation. As Link pressed his finger inside himself, they exhaled in unison. Link went in slowly, deeply. Rhett felt Link's muscles reflexively contracting around his finger. Link began pumping his cock faster. He was getting close. Rhett's heart was pounding. He was panting, and muttering quiet swears as he writhed against his mattress. Link's high pitched, whiny moans were not heard in Rhett's ear next to the phone, they were heard inside his head. Rhett's hands were clutching at his blankets. It didn't occur to him to touch himself, he was so wrapped up in Link. It was like an out of body experience, and the temporarily vacated vessel was not important. Link was _everything_ right now.  


“Oh, fuck.” Link whimpered. “You really feeling this, baby?”  


“Gosh, yeah,” Rhett panted. “It’s incredible. You’re so tight. I’m... You’re gonna...”  


His thoughts were devolving into gibberish. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any more intense (well, without Link actually fucking him... which, he decided was something that definitely needed to happen. As soon as possible. He needed to feel those skilled hands on his body, and that long, hard, slick cock _in_ his body), but just when he was on the verge of insanity, Link took a breath before purring into Rhett’s ear through the phone. It tickled his brain like the most erotic ASMR video.  


“You wanna feel me, baby? You wanna feel me come?”  


Rhett was squirming helplessly in his bed. “Oh fuck, Link. Please, please.”  


Link hiked a knee up in order to make room to thrust his finger deeper, at a slightly different angle. These slight changes made a world of difference, as Rhett could have sworn he went blind from the intensity of it. Link’s tight little hole was clenching rhythmically around his finger, buried deep. He squeezed and stroked his cock until they both felt warm spatters of come landing on Link’s stomach. Link continued stroking himself through his orgasm. “Ungggg, fuuuuuuck me, Rhett.”  


Rhett felt an impulse flicker in their shared mind. Rhett realized that Link had wanted to lick the come off his fingers. But he was holding back. But, because Link wanted it, Rhett wanted it. He wasn’t sure if it was their connection, or if he’d have wanted it anyway. It was as he’d explained to Link earlier, Rhett’s own desires were nonexistent at this time.  


“Do it, Link. Give us a taste.”  


Rhett licked his lips as he felt Link’s tongue caressing his fingers. The lube didn’t taste like peanut butter any more than it had smelled like it, but it didn’t taste bad. It kind of tasted like cookie dough. Sweet and salty, combined with the taste of Link’s come. And it made his tongue tingle a bit.  


“What the fuck even was that? I mean, aside from amazing? Phone sex? Mutual masturbation? Did I really get you off by getting myself off?”  


“I have no freaking clue, man.” Rhett was still trying to catch his breath. Coming down from the more intense orgasm he’d ever experienced. And it wasn’t even his. He wondered if he should tell Link. Would it hurt his feelings to know that he’d felt Link’s orgasm without actually having his own? “I felt everything. But like... I mean. None of it actually happened to me. Like a sex dream, but not a wet dream?”  


“So, you didn’t... Hmmm. Give me a few minutes, baby.” The call abruptly ended.  


Rhett stared stupidly at his phone for a moment. He knew Link would be on his doorstep in a matter of minutes. There was no gathering his thoughts, because two peoples’ thoughts were, in his brief experience, too many to gather. He felt dazed as he drifted to the door to await his arrival.  


Rhett opened the door a split second before Link could ring the doorbell.  


“I should have known you’d ‘sense’ me coming.”  


“Oh, I sensed you coming, all right.” Rhett smirked.  


“About that...” Link said. Stepping forward to take Rhett into his arms. But the second they touched, they both felt a static shock that nearly knocked the wind out of them.  


“What the heck!?” Link exclaimed. “That’s the second freakin’ time tonight.”  


“Huh...” Rhett whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. “It’s quiet. In my mind. I don’t _feel_ you anymore.”  


For a second, Rhett felt sad, and empty. Whatever it was, it was over. Would they ever experience anything like that again?  


“Hmmm, well...” Link started, raising his hand to Rhett’s beard, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “You feel that?”  


Rhett nodded, shyly. How he was able to blush after the otherworldly intimacy they had just shared, he would never know.  


Link kissed him again, walking him backward into the house. No sooner than they’d closed the front door, Link had Rhett backed up against it. He pressed himself against Rhett’s thigh.  


“Already? I’m impressed...”  


“You ain’t seen nothing yet, honey. Now, I’m gonna ask you for the second time tonight, what do you like, Rhett?”  


The spell might have been broken, but the magic was only beginning.


End file.
